Lit A Fusion
'Lit A Fusion '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Comboo is seen inside of his lab, curious what to fuse together. He looks out the window trying to get ideas, and spots a butterfly flying next to Spinnie, who’s seen walking nearby it. Wooly drives by her with a crane, with the hook unknowingly being wrapped around her propeller nose, ripping it off her face, along with her skull. Comboo looks at both the butterfly and the propeller, and gets an idea, running outside and grabbing both of them with a net. He puts the two things inside a machine, fusing them together with a butterfly wearing a propeller on its face. It begins spinning, flying out the machine and through Comboo’s door. He runs outside, seeing a sliced in half Rolly laying in the middle of the street. Disappointed that his creation has flew away, he tries to come up with another fusion. He walks far away from his house to find something interesting to combine. He sees Shriggy flying over Hooksy and Scoopy, and uses his magic to make the two fall in love with each other, and hug. He gets inspiration from this, and runs back to his house. Later, he’s seen holding up a sign which reads that he needs test subjects. Candy and Willow are seen walking towards Comboo, curious. He brings the two inside, and puts them inside a machine. Right when Willow is about to ask what he is going to do with them, they are fused with each other, with it becoming successful. The two start screaming when they see that they’ve been merged. After a while, Candy starts smiling that she’s now stuck to Willow, making the other a little uncomfortable. Comboo is astonished by the results of the fusion, and he is excited to find more test subjects. Meanwhile, Candy and Willow loses their balance and stumbles out of a window, letting them free. Lustly is seen walking outside, noticing the sign outside Comboo’s house. He searches around her for a male companion to fuse with, and knocks out a nearby Puffy. She drags his body into Comboo’s house, where they will later become fused. Puffy wakes up, realizing that his upper half has been fused with Lustly’s upper half. He begins to screams, and tries to pull himself from Lustly. She tries to run off with him, until Puffy grabs on the leg of the table, slowly ripping the two in half, disemboweling each other. Meanwhile, Candy and Willow are seen walking through the streets, terrifying Pudgy, who now attempts to go airborne. He slowly starts losing weight while trying to fly, making him fly faster, until he is suddenly shredded into pieces by a plane turbine. The plane ends up crashing nearby a confused Shriggy, who notices that something strange is going around. He asks Candy and Willow how they got fused, and they point to Comboo’s house. Comboo is seen cleaning up Lustly and Puffy’s remains, until Shriggy goes through his broken door, asking what he’s doing. Comboo says that he’s been getting ideas to combine stuff thanks to Shriggy. He tells him to look out the window, seeing the catastrophe outside. Saddened by what he has caused, he walks back to his machine to shut it down, only to slip on Puffy’s remains and push Shriggy into the machine, and fuses with a fly that entered the machine. His body begins deforming to look more like a fly, and some parts begin falling off. He sees a UV light inside Comboo’s lab, and, with the mind of a fly, touches it, which only electrocutes him to death. Sighing, Comboo takes out a broom, ready to clean up another mess. Meanwhile, Candy is seen on her computer while Willow looks around with boredom. She looks out the window, seeing a jogging Bill, and immediately becomes lovestruck, and runs out along with Candy, who quickly sees and grabs her phone before they burst out the house. Bill notices the fusion and becomes terrified, running away from them. While Willow continues to chase him, an annoyed Candy looks up on her phone, “how to find help”. Deaths *Spinnie’s skull is ripped off by a crane hook. *Rolly is cut in half by a propeller. *Lustly and Puffy are disemboweled by each other. *Pudgy is shredded into pieces by a plane turbine. *Swannie dies in a plane explosion. *Shriggy is electrocuted by a UV lamp. Trivia *The title is derived from “lit a fuse” and “fusion”. *Comboo was originally going to be accidentally fused with Shriggy in the end, though it was later scrapped. *Swannie was the pilot of the plane that crashed, so she’s the one that killed Pudgy. *Shriggy accidentally being fused with a fly is a reference to the 1986 film ''The Fly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes